Afrontando el destino
by Tomoakashi
Summary: Situado después de Kanketsu-Hen. Una nueva amenaza surge y nuestros guerreros deberán enfrentarlo, sin embargo, necesitan un milenario artefacto que se encuentra en manos de una vieja conocida. Se volverán a unir los lazos que fueron rotos por los años?, o los hilos del destino cambiarán definitivamente.
1. Capítulo 1

Créditos: La historia me pertenece, aunque los personajes claramente no son de mi propiedad, sino de la gran Rumiko.

\- **Negrilla:** diálogos

\- _Cursiva:_ pensamientos

 **Capítulo 1: Desapareciendo**

Era noche de luna nueva, y la oscuridad e imponencia del bosque reinaba ante su presencia, llevaba más de veinte minutos corriendo y aún sentía que no llegaba. Los pulmones quemaban por la falta de aire, sentía su corazón latir desbocado anunciando una fatalidad; sabía que sí paraba a descansar, sus piernas no volverían a responder, se maldijo mentalmente el momento en que permitió que Inuyasha la dejará en la aldea mientras él y los chicos iban a enfrentar a ese demonio...

Entendía su necesidad de protección para con ella, pero ya llevaba casi un año entrenando sus poderes desde que había regresado. Aunque no negaba el hecho de que seguía lastimada de la última vez que habían enfrentado a otro demonio, le preocupaba completamente el que Inuyasha se encontrara enfrentando con determinación la amenaza cercana sólo como un humano.

 **-¡¿Qué carajos pasa por tu cabeza de dejarme tirada Inuyasha?!** \- decía Kagome mientras el yoki alrededor le avisaba que el enemigo estaba cerca, y por ende su familia luchando como los grandes guerreros que eran.

Cuando por fin pudo poner ojos sobre Inuyasha, se dio cuenta de su condición. Estaba lastimado, arrodillado sobre el barro, mientras con una mano sostenía la herida en el lado izquierdo de su vientre y se apoyaba de colmillo usando la otra. Kagome no lo dudo dos veces y se lanzó a revisar sus heridas, la mirada cálida de Inuyasha hacia su mera presencia advertía que no se encontraba del todo bien.

 **-Khe… ¡¿Tonta que haces aquí?!….** el que hablará entre dientes le indicaba cuan grave era el dolor que estaba soportando, de por si el umbral de dolor de los humanos tendía a ser mucho más bajo que el de los demonios. Espero a que terminará de hablar, tenía una respiración anormal y por sus gestos mientras gesticulaba entendía lo apremiante que era el tiempo, interrumpirlo no era un opción.

 **-¡Esperaba que te quedarás en la maldita aldea cómo te dije... todavía te estas curando de tus heridas!** \- dijo Inuyasha realmente enojado mirándola a los ojos con ese fuego que la derretía.

 **-¡En serio creías que me quedaría de brazos cruzados en tu estado!** \- replicó gritando, la cadencia de su voz delataba su preocupación **-además Sango y Miroku...** _Sango y Miroku?_

Miro su entorno y el que no estuvieran la alertaba, sin dudar un segundo preguntó: **-Inuyasha… ¿dónde están Sango y Miroku?**

Inuyasha bajo la mirada y ella pensó lo peor mientras contestaba: **-han desviado el ataque del youkai y lo alejaron de la aldea.** Lo que le dijo la había tranquilizado, confiaba en las habilidades de sus amigos, así que no dudaba sobre una victoria y el pronto regreso a casa.

Sin embargo, las esperanzas de Kagome quedaron en pensamientos, justo en ese momento que el demonio regresaba con Sango siendo sujeta por su tobillo, completamente inconsciente y sin Hiraikotsu ni Miroku cerca. Con valentía se situó al frente de Inuyasha y tenso la flecha en el arco, _"sólo debes atinar una flecha, solo una… por favor"_ pensó.

La tensión era palpable, había dado justo en su hombro purificador así el brazo que sostenía a Sango. El contra ataque errático del demonio le había dado tiempo para ocultar a inuyasha de su campo de visión, estando él a salvo sólo le quedaría preocuparse por ella. Lo caótico comenzó inmediatamente después de salir corriendo de allí, el demonio a grandes zancadas intentaba alcanzarla llevándose por delante tantos árboles como se cruzaban en su camino y Kagome ya había olvidado cuan cansado su cuerpo estaba incluyendo las heridas vendadas.

Verse de nuevo corriendo la hacia sentir muy orgullosa de su estado físico, pensaba que debía entrenar más ese aspecto una vez todo terminará, tal vez Ayame o Koga siendo lobos la ayudarían. Además, también era el momento ideal de asegurar el combate cuerpo a cuerpo, su situación como aprendiz y sacerdotisa asistente de Kaede le exigía demasiado mental y espiritualmente, claro, pero cuando se encontraba exterminando monstruos con Inuyasha, nunca hacía tal acercamiento con sus enemigos y estaba más que claro que haría lo que fuera por ayudar en las batallas al lado del ser qué mas amaba. Desubicada debido al hilo de pensamientos se había encontrado en su justa trayectoria de frente con el pozo devora-huesos, que para curiosidad de Kagome tenía una distintiva aura de color rojo alrededor. El pozo la hizo frenar, omitiendo por completo la sensación de peligro, la persecución de la que era participe hace solo unos minutos y el hecho de que el árbol sagrado no se encontraba cerca del pozo como solía ser y por ende la aldea tampoco.

 **-No es posible, ¿llevó dando círculos todo este tiempo?, estaba segura de que la aldea quedaba del otro lado** , hablaba anonadada por la situación. Tenía que cambiar de dirección, se suponía que debían alejar al demonio de la aldea, no lo contrario. _"¡Eres brillante Kagome, llevaste al demonio justo donde quería!"_ pensó con ironía.

El aura roja que despedía de cierta forma la llamaba, y mientras más se acercaba el presentimiento de que no debía estar ahí aumentaba. La cola larga del demonio alcanzó los últimos árboles hacia ella, la había alcanzado, esa humana entrometida sería un excelente bocado para su hambriento estómago. Dirigió su mirada famélica hacia abajo y sonrió, hoy definitivamente comería.

Cuando regresó de su estupor, se volteó de inmediato para enfrentarse a la gigante mano que buscaba atraparla, tan cerca, que buscar las flechas que le quedaban era ya inútil; cerró los ojos esperando que sucediera lo que tuviera que suceder, fuera el campo de fuerza que apenas estaba practicando con Kaede o que el demonio la atrapara. Pero ni lo uno ni lo otro llego.

Para cuando abrió los ojos, todo estaba negro, y de inmediato penso: "Nooo, ¿dónde estoy?."


	2. Chapter 2

La tenue luz del día iluminaba los pasillos del palacio, allí fuertes pasos se escuchaban anunciando la llegada de alguien importante. Al final del camino se daría a cabo la reunión que decidiría el futuro de todas las cuatro regiones, cada lord con sus respectivos hombres de confianza se encontrarían allí. A Sesshoumaru claramente le parecía ridículo la situación, tener que viajar tres días hasta llegar al sur en compañía de su general, Jaken, Inuyasha, fue aún más exasperante de lo que pensó, un completo calvario.

La reunión con sus homólogos tenía un simple objetivo: descubrir la forma de hacer frente al enemigo que se aproximaba del país vecino, y con quien ya habían perdido varias batallas, pequeñas villas, terrenos y vidas. El enemigo como tal, era un demonio con apariencia humana normal, sin embargo su resistencia al youki y cualquier tipo de habilidad demoníaca, lo hacía en extremo peligroso. Nuestro grupo de guerreros en ese momento no presentía todos los acontecimientos y cambios que se avecinaban.

-Lord Sesshoumaru, tengo entendido que tú, tu hermano, el general y el Lord Lobo ya se han enfrentado en batalla con el demonio Jun-Waru en persona, y además no sólo han perdido sino que también sus poderes como grandes demonios no han funcionado. ¿Es eso cierto?- preguntó el Lord del Sur, un demonio lagarto, bajo y corpulento, con la piel llena de escamas y mucosidad.

Sesshoumaru templaba la mandíbula de tal comentario, no era momento de alguna impulsividad, sabía a ciencia cierta que la batalla había sido un fracaso, que Él había fracasado; pero definitivamente no le daría ese gusto de nuevo a nadie. - Es cierto que el enemigo tiene una gran resistencia contra los poderes demoníacos, es por eso que he indagado con mis fieles sirvientes y creo tener la solución a NUESTRA incapacidad - contestó Sesshoumaru con la ironía puesta en su boca.

\- Aparentemente para hacer frente a Jun-Waru, se necesita de un poder de naturaleza contraria, en este caso, necesitamos a alguien con poderes espirituales a nuestro favor. Sin embargo es claro, que un humano insignificante no sería capaz físicamente de pelear con un demonio así... - Sesshoumaru meditó sobre la información que se daría a continuación, precisamente por el hecho de que él tampoco tenía certeza sobre el asunto, dejando así a Jaken para que continuara.

-... Hay una leyenda... -siguió Jaken - ...sobre un medallón, forjado por monjes en tierras sagradas, que les dio la capacidad de controlar a grandes demonios que aterraban las tierras humanas. Ellos fueron los precursores de la invasión humana, y del exterminio paulatino de los demonios... Según se dice, ese medallón da capacidades superhumanas además de amplificar el poder espiritual de aquel que lo use. Desafortunadamente esté desapareció hace siglos y aún no ha sido encontrado.

-¡Keh!.. Sí sólo es una leyenda, ¿entonces para qué la cuentas?, ¿cómo pretendes que encontremos esa baratija Sesshoumaru? - comentó Inuyasha a quien no le atraía ni poco tener que depender de semejante artefacto.

Jaja, no te preocupes **Beeestia..** Al fin y al cabo tu olfato para encontrar cosas es nulo, es mejor que dejes este asunto en manos de los demonios completos, ¿no crees? - el choque de miradas entre Koga e Inuyasha iba anunciando una enésima pelea.

-Cof, Cof .. Perdón por interrumpir la disputa, pero mi Amo el Gran Lord Sesshoumaru y yo también nos encargamos de eso. Hemos recurrido a un árbol milenario capaz de sentir las energías naturales del mundo. Es él quien nos ha dicho que el artefacto no se encuentra en este mundo, sino en el "reflejo futuro del mismo".

-Y eso qué significa? - preguntó el Lord del Este.

Sesshoumaru en pocas palabras resolvió el acertijo, y observando el ceño de Inuyasha aclaro el próximo destino de su misión: - El medallón se encuentra en el futuro, así que deberemos viajar a allí para recuperarlo...


End file.
